


Predator And Prey

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean’s vicious in rut and Castiel knows it. He’s been mated to Dean for about a year now, and they’ve both been through their fair share of ruts and heats, sometimes paired up, sometimes not. Dean knows Cas’ heats, he knows what he wants and needs. And Cas… Cas knows what Dean needs when he’s in rut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry in advance for what ur about to read uhhh, i wrote this in the middle of the night. i've been dancing around the idea of this kind of feminization (is it even considered that????) but i have had yet to write it because i was /scared/ but then last night in the middle of the night i was like 'fuck everything i know i'm writing filth' and this happened. whoops okay you can read now (also, u dnt have to imagine twink!cas but i added him in there so if you squint you can see him. if you aren't into twink!cas just ignore the paragraph referencing him <3).

Dean’s vicious in rut and Castiel knows it. He’s been mated to Dean for about a year now, and they’ve both been through their fair share of ruts and heats, sometimes paired up, sometimes not. Dean knows Cas’ heats, he knows what he wants and needs. And Cas… Cas knows what Dean needs when he’s in rut. 

Dean’s rut is peaking, already in the third day. Cas has spent those past days in their bed and nearly nowhere else. He doesn’t want to go anywhere else. 

“God, Cas,” Dean groans into Cas’s neck as he hitches Cas’ thighs around his waist and Cas tightens his legs a little more on a whimper. “Such a good fucking omega for me,” Dean goes on, rhythmic thrusts starting to get a little rougher. “Could fuck you wet cunt every single day,” Dean murmurs, sucking yet another mark into Cas’ neck. Cas whines loudly at the words, his cock spurting out a burst of precome. Dean’s always so filthy in rut, spitting out curses and phrases that shouldn’t be allowed. 

Cas loves it. 

Cas loves when Dean just takes and takes, fucks him over and over again, knotting him, marking him. Dean can be rough and Cas gets off on it. Being younger and smaller than Dean, Dean’s body is always bigger than his, looming over him in a way that makes Cas’ heart beat faster. 

Cas knows that when he goes back to work he’ll smell like Dean. He knows how everyone will know that he’s mated. Happily mated. To a strong, brave alpha who fucks him better than anyone could. The thought has Cas clinging onto Dean a little tighter. 

Dean’s already starting up again, another brutal rhythm just like the last round they had. The headboard is banging against the wall, Cas’ moans overlaying the sounds. Cas hopes the neighbors can hear how well he’s getting fucked. 

“You like getting claimed like this, huh? You like when it gets rough?” Dean questions through gritted teeth, bringing a hand up to tug at Cas’ hair. Cas gasps softly and nods. 

“I l- like when you use me, and you knot me, and tell me how, ngh, good I, ah, feel,” Cas breathes out. Dean chuckles, low and dark, his hips still slamming into Cas.

“Oh, you feel fucking perfect, baby, nice and tight,” Dean tells Cas. “All wet for me too,” he adds on. Cas nods hurriedly and it makes Dean grin a grin that’s all teeth looking sharp and shiny. Predatory. “Can’t wait to knot you, breed you up,” Dean groans, going back down to his elbows so he can have more leverage to fuck Cas. “Fuck, Cas, your pussy feels so good,” Dean growls, tipping his head back. Cas can see the tan expanse of his neck and his breath hitches. He can only imagine what his own neck looks like, covered in mating bites, in hickies and marks. 

Cas can’t wait to show them off. 

“You gonna take my knot like a good little omega?” Dean questions. Cas nods once more. 

“Yes,” Cas manages. Dean grins. 

“There’s my good little lamb. Such a sweet thing for me. Love taking my knot, don’t you?”

Cas can already feel Dean’s knot swelling and more slick leaks out of him in response. 

“Fuck!” Cas yelps when Dean angles his thrusts in just the right way. “Y- yes, I do, I love taking your knot,” Cas gasps, clutching onto Dean. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean agrees before going back to suck a bruise into Cas’ neck. Cas bares it easily for him and he can feel Dean start to lose rhythm. He can feel his knot swelling even more and he knows Dean’s not gonna last much longer. 

“Dean,” Cas whines. “Knot me,” he pants. “Fuck, Dean, need it,” Cas moans, clenching around Dean who groans. 

“You gonna come on my knot, Cas? Let me breed you up?”

Cas nods frantically, his cock practically pulsating with the need to come. 

“Yes!” Cas all but cries out. Dean grins ferally. 

“Good,” he growls, thrusting in once more before his knot pops, catching on Cas’ rim. Cas lets out a wail as Dean bites into Cas’ shoulder. Cas isn’t wailing because it hurts, however, he’s wailing because Dean’s knot is so thick and hard and Cas can feel Dean’s come filling him up and the mere thought of it, of being claimed and mated has him coming stripes between his stomach and Dean’s. 

Cas whimpers softly as he milks Dean’s knot, rocking back and forth and clenching around him desperately. He’s full and satisfied and he feels like he’s glowing. Dean nuzzles into his neck and groans. 

“Mm, there you go, sweetheart,” he sighs. Cas sighs right back and runs a hand over Dean’s back. “You feelin’ okay?” Dean mutters, just in case. He knows how rough he can be in rut too. Cas just nods. 

“Yeah,” he sighs in response. “Better than.”

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me what you thought!!! was this too filthy and a little weird? was it hot and steamy? did you hate it? ?? let me know!! i love hearing from you guys!! maybe you want more of this, maybe you don't, but feedback and comments are always so well appreciated (was that sentence even proper english) so thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing wonderfully and amazingly well!!! <3


End file.
